Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bus system.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional computer system, the chip set, such as a south bridge chip, is electrically connected to the other external circuit module (such as a system-on-a-chip (SoC) with various functions) through a low pin count (LPC) interface. The external circuit modules coupled through the LPC interface are assigned to different and independent addresses respectively. As a result, the south bridge chip can perform communication with the external circuit modules by a one-to-many way. However, in, recent years, part of new bus architectures, such as an enhanced serial peripheral interface (eSPI) bus only allows a one-to-one communication mechanism being performed between the chip set and the external circuit modules. Under such a condition, the expandability of the bus system is restricted.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved bus system to address the above issues.